


Reprieve

by Katastrophic1



Series: Reprieve [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Gay Character, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Nudity, Queer Character, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophic1/pseuds/Katastrophic1
Summary: Lesbian lawyer Eve Rothlo returns to New york after helping dig Annalise Keating out of another mess. She returns heartbroken as once again she feels the sting of Annalise's unrequited love. She tries to patch herself up from the familiar feeling with help from an old friend and a little pleasure-pain therapy.





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Spin off series following Eve Rothlo- How to get away with murder

Eve breathed a heavy sigh as she stepped off of the plane. Back in New York City but without Annalise. How had she let this happen again? Her heart once again felt like it had been ripped from her chest and thrown in the dirt, the unmistakable high heeled footprint of the hard ass lawyer she could never quite seem to get over, scarred into it once again, bleeding from the fresh wounds. Every time she breathed in she felt as though her chest was going to collapse in on itself. How had she let this happen again? She felt her eyes welling up and quickly snapped a pair of dark glasses from their case in the inside pocket of her tight perfectly fitting blazer. She pushed them over her eyes just as the first tear began to roll down her cheek. She wouldn’t let anyone see her cry, whether she knew them or not. Eve Rothlo could take care of herself. She didn’t need anyone’s pity least of all a stranger in JFK airport. She breathed deeply and then pulled the handle of her small black case to her hip and took off at haste down the long corridor towards passport control and the exit. The minute she stepped out into the cold crisp New York evening air she pulled out a cigarette from the initialled silver case in her the front of her bag and lit it. She didn’t really smoke anymore but every time she knew she was going to see Annalise she kept a full 20 pack with her and, like clockwork took up her old habits as soon as her heart was once again crushed by Annalise’s fucked up world. She breathed in deeply. Their relationship was probably worse for her than the little death stick she sucked on. It was toxic, killing her quicker than the formaldehyde and tar she was currently gulping down her aching chest. Why did she always come to heel like a trained fucking puppy? This time had to be the last time. She let out an indignant single syllabic laugh at the thought. That’s what she’d said every time for the last 20 goddamn years. She threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it crushing it into the ground with her toe for much longer than necessary but enjoying the feeling of it crumbling and disintegrating under her foot. She was so angry at Annalise but she was even more angry with herself. Why did she always let herself fall into that trap? It was always the same, as soon as she was there with her, in her presence, she always let herself get sucked in and tricked into the becoming the person she used to be. Always making plans to run away to Paris together. Even though those things were said in jest there was always a little part of her that believed one day it might happen. It was the youthful, naïve part of herself that most of the time she kept under the lock and key of her professional exterior but a part that somehow Annalise always managed to bring to the surface with nothing more than a few words and a flash of a smile.How could she be so stupid as to think it would finally be different? It never was. It was just the same bullshit every single time. She sighed heavily, reached out her arm and hailed a cab.

It was past midnight before eve got back to her place. She dumped her bag on the bed and went straight to the ornate globe liquor cabinet in the corner. She pulled out the most expensive liquor she had, Kashchey vodka, and went to take a swig right out of the bottle before remembering this was Annalise’s favourite drink. For fucks sake she’s everywhere! She flung the bottle against the wall where it smashed in a supernova of tiny translucent razor sharp stars. The vodka splattered up the wall in an expensive typhoon of liquid.  
She grabbed a bottle of whiskey took a large swig and slumped down onto the end of bed. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. But she’d lived this moment so many times before she knew it would not come. She took another swig of whiskey and as she did so caught site of herself in the mirror. Her reflection scowled back at her. Black mascara streaks tainted her cheeks. I’m her minds eye she saw a more youthful version of the exact same face staring back from her mirror in her college dorm. She’d lived her life for the last two decades in haze pushing down all those feelings getting on with her life but always subconsciously waiting for that call, waiting for Annalise to need her again, if only for a few fleeting days or weeks and usually to clean up some kind of horrendous mess. She’d just used her again and again, drained her like bottle of that goddamn vodka.

‘Fuck this!’

she said out loud, her voice reverberating around her empty apartment. She stood up took a few massive gulps of whiskey and wiped the old makeup from her face. She replaced it with smokey eyes and a deep magenta lipstick, sprayed herself with perfume and left the building. She stepped out onto the dimly lit street and hailed her second taxi of the night. The street was still bustling in the city that never sleeps and one pulled up within moments.  
She swung open the door and gracefully stepped in.

‘Where to?’

‘Greenwhich village.’

‘You got it.’

Eve pulled out her phone and tapped a hurried text.

‘Back in town. I’m on my way to Red’s’,

Her phone dinged with a response no more than a few seconds after she hit send.

‘Well isn’t that presumptive’,

Eve smiley coyly to herself.

‘Will you be there?’

Her phone buzzed again.

‘Maybe.’

The cab pulled into the street with the most expensive clubs on.It was bright and filled with raucous party goers shouting and cohorting with friends , work colleagues and tourists here to let the troubles and trappings of their busy life disappear into the cover of the night before they had to find them again in the morning covered in the sticky mistakes of the night before. 

‘Here’s fine.’  
said Eve as they passed an expensive looking cocktail bar. That’s not where she was going but being a well known lawyer in this town meant constantly keeping up the premise of an acceptable lifestyle. The cab pulled over and she shoved a twenty into the driver’s hand.

‘Thanks.’

She stepped out on the curb and began towards the cocktail bar but took a left down a seedy looking alley to the side.  
She walked down for a few minutes the sound of her high heels clipping the pavement bounced and ricocheted of the high walls.  
After a while she reached a large metal door. She rapped on it three times and waited. After a few moments a letterbox placed at eye level slipped i open and she was met with two brown eyes glaring at her from inside the rusted frame. They started up and down for a second stopping and accessing her face. 

‘It’s members only tonight.’

Eve pulled out her purse snapped it open and pulled out a red card holding it up to the door.  
The letterbox slammed shut and there was the sound of locks screeching across metal from the inside of the door before it creaked open revealing a long corridor which glowed with a crimson hew. The muffled sound of music could be heard reverberating from the end of the hall. Eve stepped inside as walked with purpose, as she turned a corner at the end of the hall she entered a hidden cathedral of debauchery. It was a large room black lit with paintings, the style copied flawlessly from those of the great artists of the renaissance but where the subjects lacked clothing and so that each masterpiece became a snapshot of seduction and revelry. In the centre of the room was dance floor where bacchanalian patrons grinded on each other their motions exhibiting their lustful desires. Scantily clad women and men adorned the corners of the dance floor swaying their bodies to the beat of the thumping techno inside ornate and oversized bird cages. A large rainbow flag hung on the far wall. Eve walked through the swirl of licentiousness with intent , occasionally being skimmed by a boisterous partygoer not paying attention to the area around them.  
She made her way to the bar , where a pretty alternative looking bar maid took her order.

‘What can I get for you?’

‘Scotch on the rocks, triple.’

‘Sure.’

The bar maid turned away and Eve searched the club. Her eyes darting about and scanning for the person she had come to see.  
Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grasp her around her waist , firmly. And she shivered with excitement as she felt warm breath next to her face before hearing the whisper of a deep ,seductive female voice in in her ear.

‘ Well, well… it’s been a while, but you never stay away for too long now do you?’

Eve felt an electric tingle shoot from her groin like a lightening strike that reverberated through her body leaving her skin prickling.

‘Raife’,

said Eve ,her voice cracking with anticipation. The hands that were now caressing her hips pulled her around firmly to face their owner. She was strikingly beautiful. She was tall and hispanic with long sleek raven hair which framed her handsome features. Her eyes where icy blue and glistened under the lights of the dusky club. She had framed them with dark black gothic eyeliner. Her cheek bones where high and she looked to be cut from marble sculpted with the perfection of an Ancient Greek master. She wore a tight white shirt which clung to her chest amplifying her shapely figure. A tattoo of a scorpion was visible on the left side of her neck and on the backs of her hands the ends of her tattoo sleeves peered from underneath her shirt sleeves. Eve knew that under her clothes they snaked across her entire body. Raife’s stance was that of someone with overwhelming confidence. She smirked as she looked down at Eve. 

‘ She fucked you over again didn’t she?’

‘Yes.’  
Replied Eve, a tinge of shame in her voice.

‘ You were right’

‘Do you need to be taught another lesson?’

Eve nodded as the pain inside twisted into knots with the lust that now overcame her.

‘Well I don’t know if your ready for that. You’ve been very, very bad this time. I don’t like being disobeyed’

‘Please’

‘I will have to think of a very severe punishment for your sins.’

Eve swallowed and nodded as another jolt reverberated through her.

‘Here you go.’  
the barmaid interjected placing the scotch on the bar. Eve took a fifty from her beast pocket and placed it on the bar.

‘Keep the change.’

she said not breaking eye contact with the authoritarian goddess stood before her.  
She picked up her her drink without looking and went to take a sip but Raife took it before it reached her lips and downed it in on slamming it down on the bar.

‘Did I give you permission to drink that?’

‘No.’

‘Then don’t.’ 

Eve felt a pulse in her crotch and writhed on her seat. Her red lace underwear dampened and brushed against her clit.

‘Get up.’,  
ordered Raife, Eve did as she was told. Raife stared straight into her eyes for a moment as though she could see right into her bruised and saddened soul. Then suddenly she grabbed her by the lapels and pulled her towards her kissing her deeply on the mouth. Her lips where soft yet forceful and dominating. As they kissed Raife’s hand slid down Eve’s body their touch raising goose bumps on her skin. Her fingers slid into the waist band of Eve’s pencil skirt and assertively pulled her groin towards her own until their cunts grinded against each other’s the friction sending a warm sensation oscillating through Eve’s wet pussy. Eve pressed herself as close as she could aching for Raife’s fingers to be inside her. Raife bit at her lip, the pain intensifying the fire inside.  
Then as suddenly as she began Raife stopped and pulled away. Eve licked at her own lips savouring the whiskey tainted essence of Raife’s mouth a few seconds longer.

‘Let’s go.’,

Raife grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the club and up the metal fire escape two doors down. She let go and pulled up the window they had arrived at. Eve noticed the muscles of her athletic arms straining against the material of her shirt. She nodded her head towards the window and Eve climbed through into Raife’s apartment. Raife slammed the window shut and turned towards Eve.

‘Now what are we going to do with you? … I think we need to teach you not to run away again.’

Raife disappeared through a doorway leaving Eve standing in the kitchen alone. Eve’s heart was pounding in her chest as she considered what Raife’s plans might be. Raife returned with a pair off thick metal handcuffs, not the flimsy ones you buy for hen parties, these where the real deal. 

‘Hands.’,

Eve held her hands out in front of her and Raife slipped the cuffs on closing them slightly tighter than was comfortable. She grabbed the chain in the middle and led Eve through the doorway into her room. The bedroom was lit by the glow of candle light which spread across her facade emphasising the unique beauty of her face. She grabbed Eve by the hips and threw her down on the bed adorned with black satin sheets. The satin brushed down Eve’s spine as she hit the bed sending ecstatic shudders through her torso.  
She watched eagerly as Raife standing above her began to unbutton her shirt exposing her toned stomach and considerable breasts. She began to pull her shirt to the side but the second before she revealed her nipples she stopped.

‘ No. Do you know what bad girls don’t get?.... They don’t get to watch.’

She redid one button and walked to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room and pulled out a black silk scarf. She proceeded to bend down over Eve’s face , Eve could see her cleavage bounce slightly as she leant down, her hard nipples pressed against her shirt, before her sight was blocked by the blindfold being tightened across her eyes.  
Moments later she could hear the zip of Raife’s flies being slowly undone and her jeans falling to the ground. She felt her shirt land on the end of the bed , one small part of it grazing her leg as it fell. She heard slow footsteps as Raife approached. The next thing she felt was Raife taking her hand.

‘Before I begin your punishment I just thought I’d show you how turned on I get seeing you there laying like that on the bed. And if you take your punishment like a good little lawyer then maybe.. just maybe I’ll let you fuck me, but only if I find your obedience satisfactory.’

With that she took Eve’s hand and pushed it down the front of her tight boxers, Eve moaned as her fingers slid into Raife’s wet cunt. She felt the muscles tighten slightly as Raife allowed her fingers to push deep inside. Then Raife grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled them out, dragging them soaked and silky back up her groin and over her waistband and placing Eve’s hands back above her head.  
The next thing she felt was Raife climb on top of her , straddling her, her muscular thighs tight around her waist. Then she felt her own shirt slowly being unbuttoned. The room was silent save for her own heavy breathing and he sound of the material rubbing against itself. Raife reached he bottom button and pulled her shirt open. She felt Raife’s fingertips graze her exposed torso as she did so. Under her shirt she wore a ruby red lace mesh bra through which you could see her nipples. She heard Raife let out a small moan as she noticed . Then she felt a tug as her skirt slipped off and was cast to the floor. Her underwear matched her bra and was just as see through. Underneath the lace Raife could see the outline of and crease of her cunt. She heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a tiny whimper of delight.  
Eve heard footsteps padding across the floor and the sound of something being scooped up.

‘What are you doing?’ she whispered.

‘ You don’t get to ask questions. In fact let’s make sure you don’t.‘ 

Eve felt something being pushed into her mouth and fastened behind her head. It tasted of leather.

‘Because if you ask questions then you’d be defying me and if you defy me you don’t get to fuck me, and even though you’ve you been decidedly misbehaved that doesn’t mean my cunt hasn’t missed you.’

Eve writhed at the thought of feeling Raife’s cunt under her tongue.

‘Now…..time to pay for you’re indiscretions.’

With that Eve felt a hot burning sensation searing her breasts, she contorted her body in tormented ecstasy as the sensation she recognised as hot wax melted down her chest cooling and sticking to her skin. As each droplet snaked its way down her sides she felt her cunt getting wetter and wetter. Her hips began to rise and fall in anticipation. She felt the wax dripping further down her body, she shivered in pleasure as it ran down the crease in her abs. She felt it drip on her thighs and curled her toes as it rolled down her inner thighs burning her sensitive skin which tingled moreishley in response.  
She heard the sound of the candle being placed down and breathed in deeply through the gag. She waited tensely for what was next. She felt Raife’s strong hands grip her hips and flip her over and pull her up onto all fours. For a few seconds she felt Raife’s groin pushing into her buttocks. She could feel that her boxers where damp as her cunt pressed into her skin. Raife stepped back and pulled down Eve’s panties and the next sensation she felt was the end of a leather riding crop tracing the outline of her ass. She felt a flourish as it reached the base of her back. Finally she heard what she was waiting for, the swish as the cane drew back and struck down with a hard snap across her ass. Her muscles quivered under the impact and a sharp sting shot through her body. She moaned aloud but it was muffled by the leather strap pulled tight in her mouth. Once again she heard the swish as the crop pulled back again and stuck her this time even harder. Her fingers curled clinging to the black satin beneath her. Again and again it smacked into her buttocks, each strike filling her with more and more exquisite pain and pleasure. Each snap felt like a little electric shock sparking through her body. She closed her eyes and went inside herself focusing only on that feeling as it rushed through her. Abruptly it stopped and she felt the end of the crop flicker slowly down her soaking cunt. Her nails dug deeper into the satin. Twisting the material around her fingers as the metal handcuffs dug into her wrists. Her body was shaking from the adrenaline.  
Raife leaned forwards and whispered in her ear. Her breath tickled the side of Eve’s face,

‘Do you think you’ve been punished enough?’

Raife reached down and pulled the leather strap from her mouth,

‘That’s not my decision to make.’

‘That’s the right answer.’

Raife leaned back and opened her palm slapping eve across the ass again. The fresh impact shooting through the red marks left by the riding crop. Then without warning Raife pushed the digits of her other hand deep inside eves cunt. She began to thrust in and out hard and rhythmically Eve moaned loudly as she leaned forward biting her lip so hard she felt a warm trickle of blood roll down her chin and drop onto the sheets.  
Eve could feel her cunt contracting around her hand as what felt like an electric ball of pleasure fizzed in her belly. Vibrations pulsating in her veins. Raife alternated each pump of her strong arm with a forceful strike across Eve’s ass. Finally Raife reached around and ran her fingers in circles, sliding them gracefully over her wet clit and Eve felt the heat in the pit of her stomach become a wild fire as it exploded though her like a fireball as she came so hard she cried out and writhed uncontrollably in euphoria. Finally Raife fell on top of her placing a soft bite in on her buttocks.  
Eve’s body felt drained and weak but she still had a yearning to please Raife, her doctor, her therapist, her medication, her cure for the stresses of life and the pain that Annalise inevitably brought into it every time she took a leading role within it.  
So she forced herself to turn over and Raife rolled to her side. She reached up and pulled the blindfold from her eyes and saw Raife staring back at her. Her blue eyes glinting in the candlelight,

‘Did is say you could take that off?’

‘No.’ Eve smiled cheekily and stole a kiss from Raife’s stern mouth. Which cracked into a smile as Eve pulled away.

‘Well I suppose you did take your punishment like a pro.. ok leave it off… those can stay on though.’ 

She motioned toward the handcuffs. Before she pushed herself up and standing at the side of the bed peeled off her boxers tossing them to one side and standing for a moment so Eve could take her in. Every inch of her body was perfect from her athletic build to her perfectly proportioned breasts. And the tattoos that wound across her frame from the intricate Celtic knot on her chest down and the dragons and roses that ran up and down her arms to the swallows adorning her hips and the cobra that wound around her thigh its head resting just below her shaved , pierced cunt.  
She watched with pleasure as she saw the hunger in Eve’s eyes. She stepped forward and climbed on top of her. Once again straddling her. This time across her chest so her pussy pressed down onto her cleavage and she could feel the cum slowly tickling down her breasts, all at once she felt her own cunt aching to be touched again. Raife grabbed her head and pushed it into her cunt. Eve slid her tongue up and down savouring the taste. She’d missed it. Raife moaned a little as her hips twitched involuntarily. Eve started slowly rotating her tongue around her clit . Raifes hip twitches became a slow grinding, thrusting tempo, sliding forward into the flicks of Eve’s tongue.Eve lifted her hands up above her head and clawed her nails into Raife’s breasts before dragging them slowly downward. Raife winced and writhed as Eve left light red scratch marks on her skin and moved her hands, still bound together down to her cunt, and slowly but firmly pushed her fingers up inside whilst quickening the rhythm of her tongue until she heard Raife gasp then she slowed again, she repeated this three or four times, each time she slowed Raife begged her not to stop. She felt a rush each time she heard her raspy pleas. Raife grabbed her long dark hair and forced her head further into her into her groin, her movements becoming jerky and desperate until Eve felt her cunt contact and pulsate around her fingers as she came. She loosened her grip and slid down from Eve’s face breathing heavily, her body trembling sporadically she slumped down next to Eve,

‘Yeah, i’ve missed you.’

Eve smiled,

‘I’ve missed you too.’ 

After a few minutes Raife reached into the bedside table and pulled out the key to the handcuffs and unlocked them before chucking them to the ground. She pulled Eve close and kissed her, much more softly than before, this kiss was long and slow. As they kissed she ran her hands up and down Eve’s naked back. She finally pulled away and brushed Eve’s hair out of her face.

‘ You are so fucking beautiful,’ she said with a smile, slowly moving her eyes up and down her body taking in Eve’s luscious dark hair, slender body and infallible round breasts she bit her own lip seductively. After a few moments of appreciation she spoke again,

‘You know if you weren’t so enraptured by whoever this woman is , I might make you my girlfriend.‘

‘Oh really?’ laughed Eve,

‘Well maybe one of them.’

Eve laughed again,

‘Seriously though, I know what it’s like to fall so hard for someone that it consumes you and it’s not healthy. You end up losing yourself, these people they won’t let you go because they know you’ll always be there when they want to use you for something ,at some point you gotta just rip the band -aid off. Move on.’

‘I know.’ , Replied Eve with a sigh.

Raife jumped up and pulled on her boxers,

‘You want a beer?’

‘Sure,’  
answered Eve and as Raife walked towards the door Eve watched the slight bounce of her breasts and then at the dimples at the bottom of her back before the door clicked shut behind her.  
She smiled to herself as she thought about how much better she felt than she had done earlier. Her heart still hurt but her body felt more relaxed than it had done since she had first heard Annalise’s voice inviting her for the most recent ride on the mad merry go round.  
Raife was the exact opposite of Annalise. She was easy. She never asked questions. She never asked for favours and for someone who was a casual hookup she was surprisingly dependable. She was there for Eve because she wanted to be not because she needed something from her.  
Raife returned with two bottles and climbed back into bed handing eve an ice cold beer,

‘Cheers’ she said as she clinked her bottle on Eve’s,

‘Cheers,’ responded Eve before taking a large swig. Raife leaned down the side of the bed and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her jeans . She popped open the top of the pack , pulled a cigarette out with her lips and lit it . She took a couple of drags , before breathing plumes of white smoke into the room . The smoke danced in the candlelight in front of her face for a few moments before fading into nothing. She passed the cigarette to Eve who took a long toke before handing it back.  
The rest of the night carried in much as it had begun until Raife eventually passed out as the light began to creep through the small slither in the blackout curtains hanging in her room. Eve wasn’t asleep but felt content to lay with Raife’s arms wrapped around her. It felt good to be held by someone, who didn’t leave her laying awake contemplating all the ways their entire relationship had fucked up. Every time she slept with Annalise she would not sleep a wink remembering all the ways she hated her , all the ways she had screwed her over and yet how much she loved her. It was agonising, this was not that. This was simple. This was primal, carnal, lust. That was complicated and hard and yes every time she was with her she felt amazing but it was always tinged with the looming sense of impending doom she knew would eventually rear it’s ugly head and leave her broken hearted all over again. Annalise had kept a hook anchored through her heart for years. Why couldn’t she ever say no? There had been plenty of women in between the time since she last had Annalise to herself. All of them smart, beautiful , interesting and exciting. But none of them were her. Suddenly she caught herself and physically shuddered shaking herself out of her thoughts and cursing herself for letting herself think about Annalise. She heard a buzz and reached down the side of the bed grabbing her blazer and pulling her phone from the pocket. It was a reminder alarm. 

‘Meeting with Warren miller- death row appeal – case :677889 - 2pm’

‘Fuck!’ she said aloud. She’d let herself get so wrapped up in Annalise’s shit she hadn’t prepared properly. What time was it now? 6 am.  
Fantastic, she thought. Another day spent rushing around , working her ass off in the aftermath of Annalise’s wake. Trying to put her own shit back on track after she dropped everything for her.  
She scrambled out of bed and got dressed wincing slightly as she pulled her skirt over the welts that scarred her ass.  
Then she left the room slowly opened the window so as not the wake her lover and crept out into the crisp New York morning.


End file.
